Joana Coelho
"If you keep thinking you’re better than me… then you’ll lose." - Joana to Rafael Joana Coelho is a candidate in the 104th Process. Initially, she wanted to flee the Inland after accidentally killing Gerson's son. An orphan her whole life, she has to fake her ID to gain entrance into the Process. Personality Born to poverty and hardship, Joana isn't the one to back down when hardship arises. Forced to live off the streets as a young child, she is ruthless when it comes to survival. From the beginning, she made it clear that she could do whatever she wants, whenever she wants. This is proven when she stole a coin in Chapter 02: Coins to keep herself in the Process. Beneath all the facade, Joana is hidden intellect. A silent observer becomes some of the other candidates greatest ally when Joana repeatedly saves the day. Unlike Rafael, Joana hides her abilities and only uses it when deems necessary. Joana begins strong and stoic and gradually becomes more human and vulnerable by the end of the series. Background Joana Coelho lived on the Inland for her entire life. She once mentioned that she had no one to take care of her and in turn was never registered for the Process. It hasn't been explained yet but there is reason to believe she is related to the founding couples daughter, Tania founder of the cause. She had an incident with Gerson and his people and was warned not to bother him again. Instead, she sneaked into his home and ended up accidentally killing his son. After this, she sought help from a friend to get a registration and flee to the Offshore. Season One "Chapter 01: Cubes" Joana arrived at the process building with the others, watching Ezequiel's speech with the others. She was shown in the first interview to be antagonistic to the proctor whose first question was "When was the last time you washed your hair?" She responded that she wasn't in a position to waste water. The proctor told her she was the worst candidate he had ever interviewed and that she was extremely ungrateful, but Joana responded that the Offshore wasn't looking for beggars. Having impressed the proctor with her tough attitude, she passed the interview. When Joana was in line to get her registration scanned, she confronted Rafael, saying that he was a naughty boy for having a fake registration. She pointed out that the registration scar leaves three marks, but he had more than that. After Rafael managed to make it past the scanners, Joana confronted him later in the lunchroom, blackmailing him in exchange for her silence. During the cubes test, Joana successfully made the nine cubes needed to pass the test. After the proctor walked by to count her cubes, she revealed two other cubes behind her back, making a total of eleven cubes. In doing so, she eliminated more candidates than needed. "Chapter 02: Coins" During the inductive reasoning trial, Joana was sorted with Michele, Fernando, and the others. She did nothing but sit on the couch at first, twirling a pen. Teo want to sit besides her after breaking the glass, remarking at how it was great that they could do nothing. When Rafael countered Fernando's claim that the dying woman was poisoned, Joana remarked that the reason the host was not reacting to the scene was because she was blind. She knew this because the host's husband had a desk lamp, while she did not. Marco was able to confirm this by finding a braille book in the woman's desk. In between trials, Lucas flirted with Joana and the two decided to hook up, before moving on to the next trial. During the coin trial, the candidates considered eliminating Joana. In the end, they decided to leave the choice up to chance, based on drawing several strips of fabric, with the shortest strand being the loser. They all put their coins in the bag, and would distribute them upon leaving. Joana received the shorted strand and was assumed to be the loser. However, when all but Lucas and her had left the room, it was revealed that Joana had only pretended to put her coin in the bag and so she was able to continue on with the trial. "Chapter 03: Corridor" While twirling the coin from the previous test, Joana has a flashback to her life on the Inland. She grabbed a backpack from a pile of garbage in an unknown alleyway, but was stopped by a group of thugs. The thugs accused her of stealing from the gangster Gerson, taking the bag from her. They nearly beat her to death, but were stopped by an unknown voice. The thugs told her if they ever saw her again, she would regret it. Joana was introduced to the next challenge by Denise who told the group that their goal was to get to the end of the tunnel in five minutes. Unbeknownst to the group, the tunnel was filled with an odorless gas that produced hallucinations. Joana was able to push her way to the end of the tunnel by sheer force of will, ignoring the hallucinations that were calling her a murderer. However, the proctors told her that the challenge was taken as a group - all of them were needed to pass. Joana went back into the tunnel and took them each to the end, one by one. After that, she entered the dormitories with the rest of the participants. While in the dorms, Joana had another flashback while walking through the halls. She hid in a pile of garbage, waiting for Gerson and his gang to leave his home. Sneaking in through a window, Joana took her backpack and a gun that she found in Gerson's office. However, on her way out, Joana was startled by a toy car and ended up shooting a little boy, Gerson's son. In the present, Joana hallucinated that Gerson's son was standing in front of her, and she apologized to him, saying she didn't mean to shoot him. Her apology was cut short when the figure was revealed to be Agata, who charged her and started trying to strangle her, screaming that Joana would try to kill all of them in their sleep. Rafael noticed the attack and intervened, calming Agata. Continuing the flashback, Joana went to her friend Valeria, who had some medical skills. She told Valeria that she needed a registration so she could participate in the Process. Valeria asked her why she didn't have one already, which Joana replied that, being an orphan, no one had ever bothered to get her registered. Valeria was able to complete the procedure, but confronted her afterwards on why she was undergoing the process. She said that Joana had a bounty on her head by Gerson, and that she knew she had murdered his son, and that now she knew what kind of person she really was. Back in the present, Rafael told Joana that Agata was back in the room, resting. Joana confided that she had seen a little boy in the tunnel. Rafael said it was probably just the gas, but Joana said she knew what she saw and what she did. In response, Rafael said she wasn't a bad person and suggested they form a non-blackmail alliance, especially since he knew that her registration was fake as well. He didn't care what she did or saw, but he thought that she was a good person. The next day, Joana noticed that there was a new wall in the dorms. Fernando approached and the two realized that they were locked in. Joana noticed an air vent, considering it as a possible escape route. "Chapter 04: Gateway" During the dormitory test, Joana assisted the other candidates in gaining food through the lever pushing. When the group devolved into chaos, Joana said she was leaving and that she had enough of the fighting in the Inland. Joanna took Agata's shoes and use them to gain a grip on an air vent, which she climbed to an exit. Ezequiel realized what was going on and told the proctors that he would handle it. When Joana reached the top, Ezequiel was there waiting for her. He offered her food, but said she would be disqualified if she ate it. Instead, he told her that she should go back into the test and try to make a difference, and that it had to be a candidate to stop the chaos. Ezequiel said she was strong and encouraged her to continue the Process. Joana did and was able to knock out a guard who was keeping the hostages trapped in a hallway. Together with the hostages, she was able to ambush Marco and his group, and they took him down. After this Joana continued in the Process with the other remaining candidates. "Chapter 06: Glass" On passing the dormitory test, Joana and the rest of the candidates were given individual rooms. In the room, Joana was ambushed by a man who knocked her out and tied her to a chair. He told her the he was a henchman of Gerson's and that he was there to collect on the bounty. However, because the money they were offering was so much, he was willing to let her go if she agreed to pretend to be his family. At first, Joana nearly gave in to his demands, but she eventually resisted, saying she wanted to stay in the Process. The man revealed that he was actually an associate of Ezequiel's and they wanted to see if she was actually dedicated to staying in the Process. She passed and was allowed to move on. "Chapter 07: Capsule" During the celebratory dinner, Joana socialized with the rest of the candidates. When Cesar was poisoned, she was shocked, but believed it to be another test. She knew that the Offshore members were great actors, so she figured it was a way to gauge their reaction to the situation. Joana was interrogated with the rest of the candidates and was found innocent, eventually being released to her room. "Chapter 08: Button" The next day, Joana was woken up by a message congratulating her and telling her the merit was all hers. She proceeded to the purification garden, wearing Offshore clothing at last. When Joana arrived, Rafael approached and asked if she had seen Michele or Fernando, that he hadn't seen either of them since last night. Joana responded that she didn't know what he said to Fernando, but that he wouldn't have gotten past the individual test if it was up to her. Rafael said they needed to get along if they were going to live in the same community. Cassia approached Joana and said that it would take some time to purify them all. In the meantime, Ezequiel wanted to speak to her. When Joana asked why Cassia said it was just a routine chat. Joana asked why she was the only one who needed a confirmation and Cassia said it was a privilege, not unlike one she had had when she was hired as the security chief. Ezequiel arrived and told Joanna that she would undergo a test of her total abilities. He believed that she had the trajectory of a warrior. He brought in one of Gerson's gangsters, who had nearly killed her before. Ezequiel said that a model citizen can't have any feelings towards the 97%. All she had to do was push the button and confirm that she was really one of the Offshore. The button would kill him. Despite the immense pressure to push the button, she resisted, saying that she wasn't a killer. Ezequiel said that he should have never put his faith in her, that she was too weak, nothing. Joana laughed at him, saying that he couldn't change everybody's minds. Joana said that the Process was just a way for people like him to feel superior, and that he was the one who was trash. With that, she left, taking her old clothes back. At the gate, Fernando approached her, asking if she had seen Michele. Joana said that Michele must have passed, because they only wanted the worst of the worst. She said that no one on that side cared about anyone on the Inland. Fernando said he wouldn't leave until Michele came out, but Joana said that wouldn't happen and the pair left together. Season Two Chapter 01: Mirror What the character did in this episode. Chapter 02: Toaster What the character did in this episode. "Chapter 03: Static" What the character did in this episode. "Chapter 04: Napkin" What the character did in this episode. "Chapter 05: Lamp" What the character did in this episode. Chapter 06: Bottles What the character did in this episode. Chapter 07: Fog What the character did in this episode. "Chapter 08: Frogs" What the character did in this episode. "Chapter 09: Necklace" What the character did in this episode. "Chapter 10: Blood" What the character did in this episode. Category:Characters